Saiken
by Kamikazie Watermelon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke share a bond that can not be broken by the sands of time. Yaoi NaruSasu plz R&R the rating may change as the story progresses. Chapter four is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based off of a roleplay that two of my friends did...well, here's it is so enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. but you alredy knew that.**

Have you ever been in a relationship, were you can't tell if you love or hate the person that you're in the relationship with? I have. About three years ago, Sasuke and I were in a relationship like that. Sometimes, he would do things that I just couldn't stand! He would make me want to ring his neck! But, other times, the way he would talk to me...the way he would stare into my eyes, would make me completely forget all of that. It's like, one moment he would totally embarrass me in front of everyone, and then the next moment, he'd apologize to me in this really low, gentle voice, and he'd tell me that he loved me, and that he'd never do it again.

Most of the time, he ended up doing it the next day. And it stayed like that for months, but I was fine with it. Hearing Sasuke tell me that he loved me was enough.

It was an average day of training, and as usual, Kakashi-Sensei was late…again.

"Can you believe it? Kakashi-Sensei is even more late than usual, Dattebayou!" I said, crossing my arms and scowling. Sasuke let out a quick "pfft" and shifted his standing position.

"Just be patient, you guys, he'll be here." Sakura said, looking around.

As we waited for Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke and I kept passing odd glances at each other. I really didn't know what to think of them. I noticed him staring at me, but I couldn't read the emotion, it was just kinda…staring, you know? So I shot a kind of 'what are you looking at, Dattebayou?' kind of look at him, but he just smirked for a second, and looked away.

After about another 15 minutes, a cloud of dust appeared, and out of it stepped Kakashi-Sensei,

"Yo."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! And don't give me that 'lost on the road of life' crap, Dattebayou!"

"Okay, I got lost on the _path _of life." Kakashi-Sensei relplied, grinning.

The training went on as usual. Kakashi-Sensei gave us random drills, and of course, Sasuke beat me in every one of them. But thats only because I wasn't fully focused. I kept thinking about him staring at me earlier. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Finaly, when the day was done, we all decided to walk home together. when Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-chan were gone, I asked Sasuke about earlier.

"Oi, Sasuke, I have a question." I said breaking the silance that previously had been looming.

"I've got an answer. Let's see if they match." He replied, smiling a little.

"Earlier, before Kakashi-Sensei got arrived at the training grounds," I began.

"Uh-huh..." Sasuke said in a Semi-sarcastic tone

"You were staring at me. Kinda akwardly no less. Was there any particular reson for that?"

Sasuke gave me that 'you're such an idiot' chuckle that he always gave me. The chuckle that got under my skin the chuckle that made me want to ring his neck. But then, just like always, he looked into my eyes and melted my heart.

"I was just noticing how cute you are" he said, reaching over to me and ruffling my hair a bit. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks as the space between our lips got smaller and smaller, until eventulaly it closed compleatly. We were on the road, in full veiw to anyone that would happen to pass by. My heart felt like it would burst right out of my chest.

When Sasuke pulled away, he quietly wispered the words "I love you" and vanished down the road, while all I could do was stand there, and stare in that direction, even long after he dissapered from sight.

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was Sasuke, and how much I wanted to see him tomorrow, and how much I wanted to fell his soft lips again. But Sasuke didn't show up for training that day. Sakura-chan said he wasn't feeling to good. so we went through training without him that day. But he didn't show the next day. Or the day after that. before long, Sasuke had missed a more than a week of training. I got worried, and decided to visit him just to make sure he was all right. And I found out that Sasuke had more than just a little cold.

**w00t cliffhanger, sort of, I guess. plz R & R**

** -KW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke's room was a complete mess, not somthing I would expect from him, but he was sick so I can't really blame him. Across the room I could see the rapidly rising and falling lump in the bed's blankets that was Sasuke. I ran over to him and pulled the blakets down a bit. His whole body was flushed, and he was trembling slightly. There were faded marks on his cheeks that showed that he'd been crying earlier. He must have been in a lot of pain...

He seemed to be deep in sleep, so I, as gently as I could, brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, but I must not have been gentle enough, because is eyes snaped open as soon as I made contact with him.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke said in a rasped voice. He clearly hadn't said any thing the whole day.

I'd never seen Sasuke look this...pitiful. He just looked so helpless.

"Hey, how ya' doin?" I said quietly, trying as best I could to smile, although I wanted to cry just looking at him. He reshut his eyes after confirming it was me. I sat down on the bed next to him, and began stroking his hair. He rolled over to face me and sort of nuzzled into my thigh. I felt myself blush again.

"So, are ya felling any better, Dattebayou?"

He said nothing but shook his head slightly. I contiued stoking his hair and gazed around the room. He mumbled somthing into my leg, but I couldn't hear it.

"What?"

He lifted his head out of my leg.

"It hurts, Naruto!" He said, with tears streaming down his face, before sobbing into my leg. I wrapedd both my arms around him and held him as close to me as I could. His trembling got more violent, and heat was radiating off of his body. I could feel his hot tears soaking through my shirt.

"It's okay, Sasuke," I sad, rubbing his back "I'll stay here as long as you want me to." He stopped sobbing and nodded. He contiued to cry, but it wasn't as loud as before. I sat there rubbing his back for another 10 minutes until he stopped crying. But it kept nagging at me that this was so akward. I mean, this is Sasuke we're talking about. If anyone was to do this to anyone, one would think it would be me doing the crying. But that's no reson not to comfort him.

And then a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, Sasuke? Have you seen a doctor yet?" I said.

He thought for a second and nodded, pointing to a slip of paper on his nightable.

"Sakura-chan called a doctor on the second day I wasn't feeling well, and he left that paper for me." He said, his voice still shakey from crying.

The word were really tiny, and alot of them were to big for me to read, but I could understand enough of it to know that Sasuke had a blood diease that requiered a transfusion from a close family member, or somone with the same blood type as Sasuke.

Great. Nobody close enough to Sasuke had the same blood type as him, and the only close (not to mention alive) family menmber of him was Itachi, and I was sure that he'd be less than willing to transfer some blood to Sasuke.

"Have you read this yet, Dattebayou?"

"Yeah, the Doctor said that if I don't get a transfusion soon, I might get blood cancer, or..." He paused

"Or what?"

"...Or I might die."

My heart skipped a beat, then sped up.

"D-Die?"

He nodded. I'm the one that wanted to die right there. My legs began to tremble, as the thought really began to sink in_. "Die? But what has Sasuke done to deserve that_?"

"And there's nothing else they can do?!" I said, practicly screaming

He shook his head. "Unfortunatly, no.."

Tears began running down my face. I was about to protest once more, but Sasuke said somthing first.

"Naruto,"

"What?" He looked like he was embarassed about somthing, kind of regretful too.

"Will you..." He paused again, and grimaced, as if the words themselves tasted bad.

"What? What is it?

He sighed and began again.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

My eyes widened a bit. He must've really felt sick, but what kind of friend would I be if I denied? so I nodedd.

I held Sasuke aganst my chest, as he slept, that night. I on the other hand didn't sleep a wink. I stayed up, hoping, wishing, praying to god that in the morning, Sasuke would be better, and all of this would just go away.

**Ha! I finished this in one day! Go me! Okay, I'll try to get this finished by the end of tomorrow, but time will tell...**

**-KW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay...chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: honestly, do I really have to type it again?**

I ended up getting at least two hours of sleep, but when I woke up there was dried blood all over my shirt and the bed sheets, but there was no Sasuke in sight. I sat up immediatly and called Sasuke's name. There was no sound but the faint hum of the air conditionaer turning itself on.

My eyes scanned the room, and noticed a trail of blood leading from the bed, across the room, and around a corner. I followed the trail, and looked down the hall. the trail of blood continued down the hall, and into a room, where a light was on. I peeked my head around the corner, and was horified at what I saw.

There laid Sasuke's body, ethir asleep, unconcious, or worse, slumped over the toilet. There was blood splattered everywhere. I ran over to him and shook his body violently, praying that he was still alive.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!!" His body hung limp im my arms. My heart was throbing in my ears, and I felt tears weling up in my eyes.

"SASUKE!" I gave a good shake to emphisize it.

His eyes twitched, and opened slowly. I let out a deep sigh of relief

"Narut-" He was cut off by I sudden fit of coughing, and hacking up of blood. He cringed and began sobbing lightly after stoping. I lifted him up and carryied him into the living room and layed him down on the couch. His cheeks were flushed and stained from crying. I stayed there with him all day again.

As I hand washed the soiled bedsheets and my shirt, Sasuke and I talked about things that I didn't think Sasuke was capable of talking about. He kept apologizing for things he'd done to me in the past.

"Gosh Sasuke, you must feel pretty bad to bet treating me this nicely, Dattebayou." I said giving a fake-suspicious grin to him. He shook his head.

"No, no, it's just that...I realize how much you care about me. You never really deserved to be treated the way I teated you." He said, sitting up a bit. I felt my cheeks get hot, so I looked away.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad. I'm a lot tougher than that, Sasuke, Dattebayou!" I said, flexing my biceps. He chuckeled at me. But it wasn't the same chuckle that made me want to eat his face. This was the chuckle that made tingling sensations pulse through my entire body.

"Hey, Naruto?" I turned around to face him, as he gestured for me to come over. I kneeled beside him.

"What is i-!" Before I could finnish the sentance, Sasuke pulled me into another passoinate kiss. I don't belive I didn't see that coming. This time it was a little different though. It was more...deep. Sasuke tilted his head slightly and ran his tounge along my bottom lip.

"S-Sasuke.." I breathed, allowing him entrance. The tip of his tounge prodded at mine, before compleatly smothering it, And then just as abruptly as it began, it ended.

"But your still a total looser" He said after a short silance. I lightly punched him in the arm and we both giggled.

I started getting ready to leave after that. I made Sasuke's bed and tucked him in it.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay here by yourself?" I said looking back on Sasuke once more. He nodded and as I turned to leave, he called my name once more. I turned to look at him.

"I love you." I blushed, but I smiled back at him.

"I love you too Dattebayou."

**See that? I kept to my word. Now review!!!**

**P.S I'm not updating until I have a total of 10 reviews.**

**-KW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: BLARG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or your Mom.**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt really refreshed. I was eager to to get through training, so I could go over to Sasuke's place.

Surprisingly, when I arrived, Kakashi-Sensei was already here! Even before Sakura! He was leaning against a post reading his little perv book. When he spotted me he shut his book and sliped it into his ass Pouch(1).

"I was wondering when you were planning on getting here. What took you so long?" He asked me, with an anoyingly playful tone in his voice. I sneered at him and replied,

"I got lost on the path of life, Dattebayou." He nodded his head up and down.

"Yeah, I have that problem alot."

I hoisted myself up on one of the poles and swung my feet as we waited for Sakura to arrive. Kakashi pulled his book back out and began to read it, making little giggeling noises every few minutes. Before long, I got lost in thought, about Sasuke, about what I could do to help him...and hoe I would give anything to keep him alive.

"So," Kakashi began, scaring me out of my daze.

"How was Sasuke doing yesterday?" He said looking up at me. I fell off the pole.

"You know about that?!" I said, a blush begining to creepp along my cheeks.

"Well, you wern't at training yesterday, so I figured that you went to Sasuke's place. I mean, you do love him, don't you?" He said. At, that my whole face turned red.

"Wha-?! What makes you say that Dattebayou? I would never love that jerk!" I said, burrying my face in the collar of my jacket. Kakshi crossed his arms and looked off in another direction.

"Well, about a week ago, I _did_ see you two locked in what looked like an extremly passionate kiss. In my day, when people did that, it ment they loved eachother."

"Shut up! Just shut up you bastard!" I said, pointing at him. "Okay, so maybe I _am_ in love with him! So what's it to you? huh?" Kakshi chuckled, and walked over to me putting his hand atop my head.

"Calm down, Naruto. It's not anything to me, I'm just pointing it out." I brushed his hand away, got up and just started running. Not running anywhere, just running. Though, eventually I ended up at Sasuke's house with out even trying to. I knocked on the door, and waited. Silance. I knocked again, louder. More silance.

"Sasuke? Are ya here?" I said. The door swung open, and there stood Sasuke, rubbing his eyes.

"Naruto! I was hoping you'd come today. I have to tell you somthing." He grabed my hand and pulled me in, shutting the door behind him. Before I could realize what had happened, Sasuke had pinned me to the wall, and began kissing my neck.

"Sasuke!" I gasped, not being able to help arching my neck.

"Sasuke, not while you're sick!" He stopped and and looked at me for a second, then let me go.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just happy to see you. Please, sit down" He said gesturing to the couch. I sat down, blushing profusely. He sat next to me, and we began a talk about what we should do about his little ordeal.

"So, anyway, Ive been thinking real hard on this," He began. "and I know that none of you guys have the same blood type as me, and there's no way in Hell that Itachi's going to give any blood to me, but what about the Kyuubi's blood?"

**(1) Ass pouch is what me and my friend call the Shuriken pouch.**

**Okkies. this chapter's done. and Whan I have 20 reviews, I'll ad on the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After a million years, I've risen from the grave and updated!**

**Disclaimer: OMNOMNOM**

Over the next couple of weeks, so many events took place, I can bearly remember most of them. But vividly, I do remember being in a hospital bed for a long time.

"Both of there heart rates are dropping rappidly! It'll be a miracle if either of them make it!" One of the doctors shouted at another, though it was hard to hear them over the roars coming out of my own throat. The doctors had provoked me endlessly until the Kyubbi took over, ant then immediately chained me to the hospital bed to perform the transfusion. Unfortunately, it wasn't going too well.

"We're loosin' him!" I heard above my own cries. That angered the Kyubbi even more. He began whiping my body back and fourth, trying to break the chains. The beeping that indicated Sasuke's heart rate got slower...and slower...and slower...until it eventually stopped.

I felt the needle pierce my arm, and I could see the blood flowing through the plastic tube into Sasuke's arm. I started to feel weak, and numb, prior to compleatly blacking out.

I didn't see much of Sasuke after leaving the hospital 2 weeks later. I would call him from time to time, but he was always to busy to hang out with me. Kakashi-sensei was apparently doing some rehabilitation traing with him, from what Sakura told me. But it seemed like every day.

Around Christmas time, a huge box that looked like you could fit a body in came in the mail. Beimg me, I ignored the "Do Not open til Xmas" sticker and tore into the box as soon as I got it into the house, but was halted when it's contents fell on me. Wiggling out from under it, I discovered that it was a boy. A...naked...boy... he had long brown hair, and white pupilless eyes. ((Yes this is Neji.)) My first thought was "Holy, frickin' Hell..."

**Cliffy...**

**REVIEW! And sorry once again for the wait.**


End file.
